The Rescue
by Biene
Summary: Eowyn can't stand it any longer and is trying to kill herself. Will Faramir be able to save her?
1. Default Chapter

The Rescue

  
  
Author: Biene  
Rating: PG 13 Pairing: Faramir / Eowyn  
Summary: Eowyn can't stand it any longer and is trying to kill herself. Will Faramir be able to save her?  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings.  
A/N: It's my first English FF, so please be kind... Please R & R!  
  
She felt naked... Exposed to everyone. Lonely. Forgotten. Abandoned. Not worth to be killed, but nonetheless worth to be left dying. The sun had long perished to the horizon. It still wasn't cold at all, however, her fingers trembled and her soul felt icy-cold. She had to force herself to breath. With every single second it became harder and harder. Her heart pumped fast to keep her blood flowing. It was so biting cold that she feared it would freeze. She fought hard for life. But did she want to live? Was it worth the pain she suffered right now? Definitely not. Not like this. Slowly she pulled out her dagger with rohirric ornaments. Her eyes rested on it for a long time. What followed after death? Once she knew would she prefer it to this life? Pushing away all her fears and doubts she led the dagger to her left wrist. The cut inflicted by it wasn't deep, though much blood spilled out. Her gaze was fixed on the small wound.  
  
Eowyn hadn't answered the knock at the door. He hesitated before opening it. He was in shock to see his secret beloved hurt himself. After being paralyzed for a few seconds he ran to her side. Without a word he took the dagger before she could injure herself further. She let him take it without struggling. Their gazes locked. When she broke the eye contact he reached for a towel lying near by and pressed it onto her cut, as hard as he could without hurting her. Without removing his hand from the wound, he took a deep breath before carefully asking: "Eowyn... why?" She avoided looking at him, couldn't do it without wishing to be in his arms. For a moment she remained silent and frozen, then she blurted out: "Can't you see it? I'm capable of fighting, everyone knows that, but still no one allows me to do it! I'm the weak shield maiden unable to do anything! Shield maiden, what is this title good for? Why can't women fight too? We aren't as weak as you all think! I am not. But you won't be able to understand, you were allowed to do everything!" She didn't tell him the real and most important reason: She had fallen in love with him and he hadn't seemed to even notice her. That plus Théoden's death plus not be allowed to fight and somewhat release her anger had driven her crazy. He interrupted her now: "Oh, I do... I know how it is to be told not to be worth anything." His eyes narrowed as he paused and remembered some scenes between his father and himself. He swallowed hard. "My father always told me how much better Boromir was. He gave him all the important tasks... saying I was second- born and second- best. He used to laugh when I tried to prove I was as good as my brother never accepting it..." For the first time she turned to him. Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Faramir, I hadn't even dreamed of this..." Feeling she was blushing she was angry at herself. He was close to crying and so was she. Without a word they embraced offering comfort to each other. Noticing that the towel had already been soaked with blood he broke the embrace fetching a new one and rebandaging the wound. After finishing, his fingers went carefully up her left arm to her shoulder. He trembled slightly thinking of what would have happened if he had come later.  
  
Again their gazes locked. Before realizing it Faramir spoke: "Eowyn... I want to tell you something. But I just don't know how... I thought there... there was a certain something between us from the beginning. I don't know if you felt it too. What my point is, since I've first seen you I was drawn to you." With every word her eyes lightened more. "Faramir..." She breathed unable to go on. Instead she leaned forward for the kiss she had longed for for so long. Their eyes were shining with delight now, delight that could only come from deep love. "Lay down" Faramir said indicating her bed. "You've lost and are still loosing much blood." "Will you stay with me?" He smiled. "Of course I will." He paused before adding: "My love." He kissed her again. Feeling a little weak she did as he had said. As soon as she laid in bed Faramir also slipped beneath the covers stroking her beautiful blond hair and holding her in his arms like he had dreamed of for long. "You won't tell anyone, will you, Faramir?" "Of course not. That is and will ever be our secret." She snuggled up to him. Both remained silent now just wanting to feel the other's presence.  
  
Even years later, they loved each other with the same passion as at the beginning. Eowyn's little scar always reminded her of how near she had been to surrendering to death that fateful day thanks to her beloved husband. He had been there when she had most needed him and she would never forget that, not until death would take finally take hold on her and divid her from her beloved, just to reunite them as soon as he would follow. They did argue sometimes, indeed, but had always gotten over this they had just come even closer afterwards.  
  
         

The End


	2. Reviewer Responses

Reviewer Responses  
  
Thank you for your nice reviews!  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track:  
Special thanks to you! Eowyn didn't know that they were going to marry otherwise as you say, she wouldn't be depressed.  
It takes place in the Houses of Healing, again you're right.  
Eowyn doesn't want to fight; she only wants to be accepted to be capable of fighting, so she doesn't end up in the cage she fears.  
My native tongue is German. I'm very glad you think I'm good! I'm learning English for five years now and it's fun. Lots of students in my class have problems with English, basic ones, like forgetting the "s" in the third person presence singular. I don't know why they're so bad. 


End file.
